1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic components and manufacturing methods therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of electronic components such as multilayer ceramic capacitors, for example, have been used in a variety of electronic apparatuses. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-277371 discloses, as an example of an electronic component, a multilayer ceramic electronic component having an outer electrode that is provided only on an end surface of a capacitor main body formed in a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape and includes a conductive layer to which an inner electrode is connected.